The Blood Stained Rose
by kuja-nara
Summary: Anna was a werewolf turned vampire many years ago, she is treated as the pet of the Volturi used for nothing but destruction, now when given a chance to live under the Cullens roof can even she find love? Follow her story as she fights for acceptance, freedom and redeption from others as much as her self as well as overcoming the many obsticles of her future OcxJasper
1. Blooming

What if a werewolf could be transformed into a vampire? What freak of nature would that produce onto this twisted world? When I was a child my mother use to tell me a story of such a creature, something that would be feared yet at the same time a hope that two forces could be brought together to unite under the star lit sky. Thinking back to that time it seems something rather innocent and naïve, but that was a time when everything would run smoothly. I had a home, a family and a future, something which was stolen from me before I knew it.

I cannot lie and say I was born a beautiful angel set upon this earth for good because I was far from it. On one cold winters night in the heart of Russia I was born to a Maria Ivanov, the labor lasting over fifteen grueling and painful hours. She was a normal farmer's daughter, brought up on superstition and cold truths, fighting to have independence and what freedom she could from the miserable life she had. I think that's what first attracted her to my father; he was the rogue, the stranger in town who had that odd but all the same attractive atmosphere surrounding him. Well, that was from what I could tell through the ranging stories my sweet mother would tell. They had hit it off instantly, sneaking glances across the market and secretly meeting to cover up after themselves. The idea at first seemed so sweet to me, the idea of romance flourishing from the dark and resorting in a happy ending, a story which fixated the child in me. But I knew how this story ended unlike most on lookers.

While my parent's time together was short, it flourished rapidly into the forbidden and hence I began to grow, deep inside the flesh of my mother. It didn't take her long to recognize the symptoms; she once described it to me as having that immediate warmth and instinct engulf you. Not sure I could agree with something like that though, I never was one to run away with my imagination. Logic was my friend, my companion. And with all logic comes the theft of that truly perfect ending. It did not take long for that summer of love between my parents to come crashing down. What my mother had never expected to see was that her secret fiancé possessed the heart and mind of a wolf. When confronted with the truth his temper would saw making him no better than the drunk of a father she had always wanted to escape. His eyes would draw into the piercing slits of the predator he became, and from where there was once skin dark brown fur grew within seconds. He would be what many would refer to as a werewolf in these troubling times.

That brings me back to the cold winter's night in Russia where I first said hello to the cruel world. I was not small, nor was I large, but a healthy middle weight with my deep blue eyes and blonde striking hair, so light infact it could be confused with a white. At first they feared I was dead for I made no sound, but simply looked out onto the world with the fresh eyes of the pure. O, for the feeling to see a child do as such I would now give my life for. But I lost that right long long ago.

I was a curse born into this world, one that should have been feared if they knew what was good for them. That brings me to the start of my story, one event in particular I should explain before we kick off, the tale of the day I died, and the day I was reborn.

I can remember accurately the strong wind scattering my hair wide and far behind my back as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Branches hitting me all across my body, stinging the further and longer I ran. It was but a week till my eighteenth birthday. That right of passage of which a girl becomes a woman. I was not your average heroine; born from the DNA of the wolf I had a sharp mind and an even sharper temper. All through my childhood I could remember the blackouts and uncontrollable rampages I went through. My poor mother faced some of her worst times because of me, it scares me to think back and see how I was so close to being the end of her on numerous occasions. Running as fast as I could I peered over my shoulder trying to see how close my pursuer was to me. This was the first time I was scared and feared for my life, something which was usually the complete opposite. The first time even my temper was too blocked to come out.

The man who followed me had been watching me intently for the last hour in town, as if he was purposely searching me out. Feeling the tension rise I took the active choice to leave before I would regret my actions and release my inner demons. While I was unpredictable I could still feel the darkness coming over me, I had learnt from experience when to remove myself from the situation to save the people around me. In my other disgusting form death seemed to follow me around and even that I would not wish upon the worst of my enemies.

"You can't outrun me child", they yelled towards me, I heard the phrase repeated over and over, drilling itself into my head as I breathed desperately. How much of this were them or my imagination I had no idea. I was quicker and had more stamina than the ordinary human yet I could not shake this person off. Maybe I would have been safer to stay in the crowded market; after all they said safety remained in numbers.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed tripping over my own feet yet gaining my balance again as soon as I could. I was never this clumsy, it was a deep problem for me to create silly mistakes like that, It would be something I would beat myself up with over later. I turned left and right, ran through rivers and charged up the banks but every step I took away from them they would close the distance as if easily going with a stroll with me. Crying aloud I felt my toes slide under a tree root and my body almost slow down time as I flew through the air, my arms slowly stretching out to try and grab onto any safety I could, yet It was useless. With a fall of force I had never felt before I collided with the floor, rolling as my body felt gravity slow it down once again. Whimpering to myself I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my body shaking with fear as the stranger approached me.

This gave me a chance to look closer at him, too my surprise he was not the old creepy man I had in mind, but someone who looked like they were in their early twenties, so beautiful, so perfect… so unreal. I shook me head shaking the fixation with the male from my confused thoughts. During the time in the market I had not been able to see him this close up, not a single wrinkle faltered his face, he looked like a god.

"What do you want with me?" I sobbed scanning from his feet upwards.

… No reply, he just stood silently looking me over. I continued to shiver uncontrollably, minutes passing by until he was joined by two other companions. Looking between them he had the softest features, a look in his eye that would trick you into thinking that he had some sympathy towards the situation I found myself in. As for the others I felt the taller, leaner breed of a man undress me with his eyes. I wrapped my cloak around me as tight as I could trying my last pathetic chance at self defense.

All he could do was laugh at me, obviously amused by my attempt.

"Cutie just cool it" he winked at me. In the modern day that would not be such a bad thing but in 19th Century Russia that was truly something terrible, a comment a common whore would receive. I hating being treated like that, I was no whore. I had spent my life defending my title after the shame my mother had received from becoming pregnant with no husband. I shook more violently, this time not from fear but from rage. I knew what would soon engulf me… and them if they stayed.

"Back off and leave me alone" I warned, my pupils beginning to distort into the eyes of a beast. From where there was once skin perfect snow white fur began to grow along with my ability to speak slowly being lost, my perfectly sharp nose beginning to be stretched into the muzzle of what I feared. I screamed as pain overcame me, the transformation always hurt, always felt as if I was dying over and over. My screams turning into powerful shrieks as my spine began to bend and snap the vertebras in an attempt to fix into the correct position. I lay collapsed on the floor, catching my breath as where once lay the body of a girl now lay that of a beast.

My followers seemed shocked at what lay before them, all apart from the compassionate man; something was different about him, something which settled me in a new confusing way. Until now I had always seemed to loose consciousness as I faded and DNA came to light, but now this was completely different. Snapping to it I got to my feet, well paws. A sharp growling noise escaping my muzzle as they began to surround me.

"Shoot, I didn't think she'd change" the third unknown man said coming from the shadows. "She's dangerous to us like this; get her down quick and fast, the less damage as possible. Aro wants her no matter what" With that they jumped at me as I swung round trying to defend myself, my jaws smashing shut as hard as possible in an attempt to catch them. I was no match for their strength, within minutes they had me pinned down, unable to move, by no means were they human.

Feeling sharps pains all over my body I felt teeth sink deep down into me, howling aloud in distress I began to feel my blood boil, the stabbing pains causing me to stop thrashing about, I had lost the will to fight I knew it was all over, something deep down told me just to accept defeat.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry" the blonde compassionate one whispered into my ear, little did I know that this man would be my savior in the many years to come. Carlisle, a man made by the gods. Without continuing with this painful memory im sure you can all guess what this led to, so I shall leave my tale here for now and move forward to now, to the 21st Century where my story now finds me..

_**Right Guys, a brief intro :) first story i have written in about 4 years so is pretty rough so please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Whithering Once Again

I lay on my back, snuggled beneath the many sheets of the bed in an attempt to sleep and dream deeply, or at least that was what it would seem to any human watching on the scene. Even if I could sleep, I was far beyond being able to snuggle. Many people would not be able to understand my way of thinking but I shall explain it anyway. To be a vampire for me was like having your mind separated from your body, as if it was suspended in limbo. While I could happily move around, shut my body down and do as I wished, my mind would be constantly awake, feeling emotions like a human but unable to relax and fully connect with my surroundings, maybe that was just me though, I was always told I was special, that I was different to the others. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillows laughing gently to myself. My room, my prison, seemed darker than usual. I can easily remember back to the day I demanded a bed, I must have looked an idiot either that or a whore. But I wasn't, I just wanted to hold onto any remains of humanity that I had. I liked having the excuse of being able to lie down and close my eyes. To try and silence the voices which called to me in my head, some would call this a sign of madness but to me they were reassurance, I knew I was suffering for my crimes and that was all I expected. I was unforgivable.

On that day many a year a go, the day I died, I fell into my final sleep, one which was the worst pain I could ever imagine, it stung, burned, felt as if my soul was being ripped in to two. I still shiver at the remembrance.

_**When I awoke I was surrounded by the many members of the Volturi, my arms suspended above my head where a thick metal chain hung from the ceiling, capturing my wrists and hanging me above the ground, I looked down thrashing my legs around trying to do the impossible and feel the floor beneath my naked feet.**_

_**"Cease your mindless energy now" a voice boomed across the room. I slowly came to a stop, my eyes however not moving from the floor, I don't know what it was, maybe fear, maybe trying to fight the knowledge of what stood in front of me.**_

_**"Now, now Marcus, you're scaring the poor child" replied a voice much more calm yet eerie. A voice which had silenced my whimpers along with giving me the curiousity and strength to move my gaze that little bit more to see how their robes met the cold stone floor. That was the perfect word to describe the event… cold. Shaking, no, trembling would be more accurate I waited for the voices to continue. Anticipating more pain I held back a sob, but instead of my expectations I felt a palm touch and stroke my cheek.**_

_**"Shhh child, I'll look after you. You're mine now" that toneless voice would haunt me for the rest of my life.**_

"You're mine now"

"You're mine now" … tears gently ran down my face as the memory replayed itself over and over.

"…mine"…. "…mine"

My thoughts were only broken up by the clink of the door bolt opening. Sighing I rolled over to face the opposite direction of the door. I did not care for whoever was disturbing me.

"Come on sleepy girl, up you get" purred the voice of a girl. Growling under my breathe I rolled back onto my back.

"Jane" I acknowledged her presence, "and what does the lord and master want today?" I continued in a sarcastic tone. Jane, Aro's only way of having control over me, the only vampires' special ability to keep me in line when I turned and lost my mind. She was his safety net, his only weapon against me. I chuckled softly to myself, it made me happy at least that my captor feared me and what I could do. After controlling me for decades he had learnt to be weary of me, my tempter had become much more bitter over the years and while I was now able to control my transformations he seemed to think I would get some fancy idea in my head of escaping and reaping havoc on his precious world. Little did he know I would never try and escape, not after the last time…

_**'Must run, I must run faster' I screamed to myself, my head pounding as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I took my chance while they went hunting. I needed to escape. Freedom, it seemed so special. They thought they could trap me, I was too clever for them, I overpowered them and took my chance. The cage was only thin metal, nothing even remotely hard for me to bend when I had transformed. One foot in front of the other, I just had to continue this. They had locked me away and brought me to America, to take part in what they said was controlling the vampire wars of the south. "To take part" how nicely that was phrased. In truth it was a mass murder, another mass murder. I could still remember every life I took, every face I killed. They haunted me. The begging ringing in my ears. I shook my head, now was not the time to show emotions for those blood suckers. "Run" I reminded myself, pushing my vampire limits.**_

_**I could smell it. The scent of the vampire, it stank, repulsive to my nose. Before I knew it, it hit me. Literally…**_

_**We both went flying backwards, of which I ended up lying on my back with my legs high in the air. I immediately jumped to my feet after snapping from my momentary daze, growling I bared my teeth at the cause of my fall expecting it to be of whom I had run from. But it wasn't. He was much more beautiful, with long golden curly hair tied back. His red eyes somewhat sadder than I had seen before. "Watch where you're going!" I snapped angry that he had closed the gap between me and my captors.**_

_**"Ma'am if I do say, you were the one who ran into me" he said in a slow calm southern accent, it was so… so… beautiful.**_

_**"Sorry" I muttered apologetically whipping my head around to see if I was surrounded no longer trusting my sense of smell.**_

_**"It's perfectly fine, I was honored to act as a pillow" he smiled back at me. Turning back to him I stared in disbelief, that was the first person to forgive me. Shaking my head I smiled at him, it was a feeling I was not use to.**_

_**"GET HER!" I suddenly jumped, damn they were close. Biting my lip I felt torn on how to act but we both knew what I'd do.**_

_**"See you around…?" I never managed to finish my sentence as I began to run again, his name. It was a blank to me, I never got to ask. How I would regret that…**_

I sighed following Jane down the corridor. After that little escape trick I had been in deep trouble. I lost count as the days passed through the period of my "punishment". Saying it "hurt like a bitch" was an understatement. Still I deserved it, soon after they had captured me the death toll surrounding me had escalated enormously. but they didn't deserve, the poor humans I had run past, the humans why i had even dared to look at, they never knew what hit them. All murdered in front of me so I got the message. If I disobeyed, the innocent would pay the price. That event was enough for me, I could not bear to see innocents killed, at least by my hands it was quick and painless.

Over time he had come to trust me enough to follow his orders, to walk with my own feet under supervision and eventually to go about his "missions" as he called them by myself. I would do his bidding and return simply because I feared him, I was scared of the cruelty he could unleash on the world if I disobeyed. I was a coward. The cold blooded approach made me the same as him. I was a monster, a curse on this earth. I hated myself and I still did to this day. The earth would have been much safer if I had been killed. I shouldn't have been alive, all those poor victims, they were murdered without even standing a chance. I bit my lip as I felt myself shed a single tear.

Minutes passed as I walked through the many corridors to where my master awaited me. Upon entry to the room he often frequented I was greeted by the man himself.

"My darling child" He said over dramatically, his arms wide open as if to hug me. But he wouldn't, he never did. I made sure of it. Even a dog could bite her masters hand if he pushed. But of course that was where his little guard keeper came into the equation. Glaring at Jane I took a step away to distance myself from her, all eyes in the room followed me. Some in awe, some in fear and some in complete amusement.

"Master" I barely whispered. It pained me to call him that, but I had no choice, he was the one who looked after me, who protected me from the fait his brothers wished upon me, but of course It was the name that had been beaten into me.

"You are my pride and joy" he almost sang in his bizarre amusement as he waltzed over to take my hand into his. It sickened me how he treated me, or at least he once had. I felt dead inside now, much like the outside. I sniggered gently amused at my own thought. But yes, dead inside, I had no will to fight back against him, the fire in me which once burnt bright was dimming day by day.

"What do you wish of me master?" I asked in a monotone voice, my face emotionless and unreadable. I hated to think of what he would throw my way next.

"I want you dear child to go on your toughest mission yet" he grinned, a face which ment to me he had a plan. A face I knew far too well. I sighed softly waiting for him to continue. "The Cullens have a new member of their family, I want you to…" I shivered in suspense, the word 'kill' flooding my mind. I didn't want him to say it, I would pray for it If I believed there was a god. "I want you to… keep an eye on her, if she appears a threat you are to destroy her with no mercy"

I looked at him bewildered, this had never happened before.

"But Master!" I could hear Jane saying in outrage. I couldn't give her a care in the world, this was the only sense of freedom he had given me, "Why?" she continued to question him. Her voice was getting on my nerves, growling I turned to her bearing my teeth. Aro just laughed darkly.

"Good girl" he whispered stroking my perfectly white hair before snapping himself and holding Jane by her throat, "If it comes to it, she's the only one who can handle them all and destroy what they have without bringing us down" I tensed under his touch as he returned to petting me, he was the only one who had ever acted gentle to me, accepted what I was. Sighing I nodded, I could only oblige to his rules. I was a pawn in his game and I had known this my whole life.

* * *

**Sorry this may have seemed a little confusing and complicated but it should piece together as the story continues. That flash backs later on should explain why she listens to Aro. Just really needed to set the scene**

**Next chapter the cullens step in and things really kick off properly!**

**Thanks for all the people who added the story to their favs and alerts and for the review! but i dont know how this will progress unless i hear from you! So please review! **

**The more reviews i get the faster this will be updated!**


	3. Welcome

_**I highly apologise for waiting so long to update but due to personal reasons i've not been able. So here is the long awaited chapter!**_

* * *

Click… click… click… click… click… click

If he was to flick his lighter on one more time Id rip his throat out, I didn't care if I was in public at all. I wasn't dead for eternity to spend hours watching the most annoying man I could imagine. Glaring at him intensely I watched as his face recognized I was far from the ideal mood.

"Sorry" he muttered putting it away.

Sighing I lent back into the booth at a small café I now found myself in. I moved my gaze back to the window again; it had steamed up due to the down pouring rain outside. So this was Forks I mused gently, didn't seem anything special at all, so far all it had achieved was to soak me through to the bone and clog my nose up with the stench of moss.

"Excuse me," a spotty young male cleared his throat trying to gain my attention, "could I get you anything miss?" turning gently to him I forced a smile.

"Erm, a filter coffee please?" I asked questioningly, guessing at what a small place like this would serve, it seemed pointless looking at a menu when I wouldn't even taste anything. Slowly the youngster nodded and walked away, after a few brief minutes he returned with a mug of my coffee.

"Thank you" I said gently while staring down at the dark bitter drink. Tilting the cup from side to side I laughed gently, maybe it was a good thing I couldn't drink, it looked absolutely disgusting but of course they didn't know that. The they, that were all now looking at me, seeming fixated. "Humans" I sighed.

I'd stopped in the little café to think things over and to try take shelter from the large, annoying droplets falling from the sky, not that I needed to but still, the clothes on my back were all I had, so better to not ruin them at once. I cringed slightly as I took a mouthful of the foul looking liquid, forcing myself to gulp it down. Why had Aro sent me on this errand, he knew how I felt towards Carlisle, he knew our history together. It had been a month since Aro had assigned me my task and to be honest I was far from pleased about it, but what could I do, deny him? After snorting to myself I gulped another mouthful of coffee noticing that I had snorted a little too loud and had gained half of the diners' attention again. What did Aro expect me to do? I had no idea, it was as if he had set me free, but we all knew that wouldn't happen. Looking back towards the window, I couldn't help but reach out and run my hand over the steamed glass so I could see out into the road, it seemed practically abandoned. Lifting my mug up out of force of habit, I swallowed the last mouthful. As if out of nowhere my personal little waiter appeared as if magic,

"Can I get you another miss? Or maybe some food? Or the bill?" It took me a minute for my mind to realize… money. I hadn't brought any money. How stupid could I get. I only found my way to this café as everything else seemed to be closed in this sleepy town.

"Erm, can I have another coffee?" I almost whispered, this would give me time to delay, and at least come to a reasonable conclusion on a way to act. Through my life with the Volturi, they'd done everything for me. Right from my clothes through to my every random whim, they'd never said no, even to my random requests such as my glorious bed. Sighing I gently thanked him as he topped up my mug. Slowly I began to methodically run my finger around the rim, that was before something caught my attention, something which I wasn't expecting so suddenly, how id never noticed was quite embarrassing. Standing just inside the entrance of the café were two gentleman, or should I say vampires, one I already knew quite well, but the stranger unsettled me slightly. Making eye contact with them, they slowly walked into my direction.

"May we sit down?" Carlisle asked with a wide grin on his face. Not knowing what to say I just briefly nodded. Carlisle slowly slid into the booth, with his companion following him. His companion was not overly large, but built well with gorgeous bronze hair damp with the rain settled in a messy but what could be assumed as a fashionable look. Carlisle noticing where my focus lay quickly got to introducing them man.

"Anna, this is my son. Edward." Again I did nothing but tilt my head slowly into what I was taught as the polite way to greet a gentleman. As if on cue my little spotty fellow appeared again with his stained pad and horribly tacky pen.

"Dr Cullen, could I get you two anything?"

"Ah hello Jeremy, why I would love if we could have two coffee's", turning me gently he asked, "can I get you anything Anna?" I shook my head quickly, and with that I remained in silence, much like my two acquaintances as we waited for their order.

**Damn it, I can't hear her**. **Think Edward, think.** I raised my eyebrow slightly in confusion.

**Edward, please will you stop making faces at her, she's not what you expect.** Carlisle looked briefly up at me, **my apologies my dear**

Again I nodded gently and held back a laugh as I saw the shock and confusion spread across his sons face

"You can read minds?" Edward stuttered.

"Sorta, it's complicated" I muttered as their coffees were placed before them.

"It's been a while Anna" Carlisle motioned trying to start up a conversation

"Yup" I said popping the P, "150 years maybe?"

"Ahh yes, Ireland maybe?" I shrugged slightly; I could not remember back then, he soon continued, "so what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As I recall Carlisle, it is you who came to search for me" I muttered going back to tracing my finger around the rim.

"Ah yes, im sorry about this. You see we sensed a vampire in the town, but Alice, my daughter, couldn't see you in our future. Just to be safe we thought it would be better to check it out, as you see we try to live her permanently. Any disturbance would heavily affect us" I nodded as he spoke, definitely sounded like Carlisle through and through.

"Shoot, what's taking them so long, maybe we should go see"

"No, we can't make a scene"

I gazed slowly out the window into the direction of the voices, and as I predicted there, by the edge of the trees, standing under umbrellas were seven young vampires, all with the same bright amber eyes as Carlisle and his son.

"Hence why you brought the army along" I muttered under my breath. I could see Carlisle sighed gently, he must have known this was coming.

"Better safe than sorry, so to what do we owe this pleasure?" He smiled greatly, how he managed such a poker face I'd never know. This was the question I didn't want to answer, one of the reasons why I found myself in this awful place.

"I could lie to you Carlisle but we both know that isn't my way. Aro sent me" As soon as Aro's name left my lips, Edward sat up straight and tensed. I glanced out the window, his little group seemed to be arguing between themselves whether or not to step in and save the day from the big bad wolf. I laughed aloud at my own private joke.

"Why?" Carlisle questioned playing dumb. Something which I found rather annoying, one thing I didn't appreciate was idiots in an important conversation.

"Aro knows Carlisle about your newest female member, he sent me to… assess the situation" I shrugged slightly struggling to explain.

"And you're going to take action if necessary?"

"You always were smart" I laughed softly to myself.

**Fuck her**

I shot Edward a quick glare, I did not appreciate foul language but that might have been my upbringing, to be a respectable girl was mandatory. Break the rule and you weren't welcome back in the household ever again.

"What does Aro truly want you to look out for?" Carlisle asked trying to pry more information from me. Sighing I gulped the last of my second mug.

"I don't know Carlisle. I really don't know. As long as everyone is behaving I have no need to do anything, I just have to hang around somehow" looking at Edward I could see the hate in his eyes but this frustrated me far more than it did him. Carlisle was one of my closest friends, I just hoped he knew that, "don't worry boy, im not an animal… as such" I smirked trying to add a lighter tone to the conversation, Carlisle seemed to see the funny side too.

"You know you're always welcome to stay with us" he gestured to me.

"I would, but somehow I don't think your family would appreciate it" I sighed gently, Carlisle looked happy where he was, he'd done ok for himself.

"Everyone is welcome our household"

**Everyone**, he thought getting the point across to his mind reading son. I laughed silently.

"I'd appreciate that Carlisle, I really would"

* * *

_**So there you go :) just a filler chapter so now finally the good stuff can come along! From now on im gonna try to do AT LEAST a chapter a week and keep it frequent. **_

_**All the cullens are in the next chapter along with the explainations to questions you may have!**_

_**Id like to thank all of you for even reading this! and remember to review!** _


	4. Point of no return

**Well quite happy how i managed to get this chapter out rather quickly without rushing it ^_^ Yuppy Jaspers Debut in this chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Everyone is welcome in our household"

**Everyone**, he thought getting the point across to his mind reading son. I laughed silently.

"I'd appreciate that Carlisle, I really would"

* * *

Looking back out into the rain filled sleepy morning I could see his little army getting touchy. They were obviously listening into our conversation, heck, even I would. After all who would want some stranger (from the Volturi no least) sitting in the same room as them. Hell, why did Carlisle have to be so kind, he should have just refused me entry to there household, I wasn't welcome. I was the enemy, well I worked for the enemy at least. It didn't matter what would happen between me and Carlisle, he was still like a member of my family. It had been him, through my many hours of confinement which had kept me sane. Him, which had taken the effort to try and teach me, to educate me of the world I found myself in. They were dark, dark times for me, but somehow Carlisle was the light which guided me through Aro's madness. Hence it was for this reason that I now sat here eating away at myself. I was betraying him, but he knew I had no choice. He must have. He knew what I was capable of, so why now wasn't he protecting the family he had worked so hard to complete.

**Im sorry Carlisle**, I conversed through my mind with him. **I have no choice.**

**Its ok child, it is for that reason which you are welcome**. "So!" he suddenly burst out throwing down the money both he and I owed, "let's go hmm". I blushed red in my own way as I knew he'd picked up on the fact I was penniless.

**Thanks**, I brought myself to say. I hated seeming weak, but this was a side I only showed to Carlisle. He seemed to just nod gently as he took my hand and helped me up from the booth a way a true gentleman should. I laughed gently to myself as the thought crossed my mind that his son could learn some manners from him. Edward still glared at me with a look that could chill even the most evil of us to the bone, well apart from me. As I was concerned I could give as good as I could receive, but sighing I knew it wasn't my place. As much as Carlisle knew he'd have to behave, I knew id have to be in even more control of myself. Carlisle didn't need me snapping, I bit my lip gently, entertaining the idea that that was the only reason I now found myself here, that Aro had sent me simply as a ticking time bomb ready to explode and ruin them from the inside. I shook my head quickly, shaking the idea far, far away. Carlisle didn't need this, and I certainly wasn't going to ruin what he had here. He didn't need me… the monster… near his precious family. He knew perfectly well what I was… and what I could do.

"Anna, this way my dear" Sighing gently to myself one last time (I seemed to be sighing an awful lot lately), I held tightly onto his hand as he led me to my undoing. Half leading me, half dragging me encouragingly we soon found ourselves standing in front of his other coven members. Edward seemingly still cautious of me walked over to a beautiful, but frail brunette girl, standing slightly in front of her, as if to shield her from me. Squeezing my hand one last time Carlisle let go and walked over to hug a small but well proportioned woman.

"Anna, I'd like to introduce you to my family, this is my wife Esme", he said hugging her tightly. "My daughters Alice, Rosalie and Bella", he gestured to a pixie like teen, a blonde bomb shell and the girl Edward was ever so intently shielding from me, "and my sons, Corey, Emmett, Edward you already know and Jasper" moving on to a tall blonde haired Adonis, a curly haired grizzly bear (who I must say was huge compared to my satisfactory height of 5ft 7"), Edward…, and … Jasper. Jasper stood proud and tall, but no where near as tall as big grizzly, his curly blonde hair falling to his shoulders gently. Yes that word described him well, gentle. But that was heavily contrasted by the numerous scars covering his bare arms, somewhere in my past, I was sure of it, somewhere I had seen his face. But I was older now, and memories faded much like time. Our maturation growing rapidly, but our bodies still staying as elegant as possible, they all looked like supermodels, all beautiful and refined. A timeless elegance.

"Come, lets go home" turning to me he added "all of us".

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

"Damn it! It's not safe with her around. She's one of them!" Edward yelled to his family as they conducted a family meeting. Instead of being in the firing line I had chosen to sit on their porch, out in the night sky. I knew deep down I wasn't welcome, I wasn't something anything would choose to have around. I did have to admit that I admired Edwards ability to stand up for what he believed in, it was something I was unable to do.

"Edward!" I could hear the kind Esme try to reason with him. I bit my lip gently, Edward was wise. I wouldn't trust myself either. For creatures with such accurate hearing I knew sitting on the porch was a stupid choice, their words of hate towards me hurt, but they were only what I expected to hear.

"Edwards right damn it, she's with the Volturi. What are we suppose to do, just let the enemy waltz into out life!" Rose shared her side. Somehow I never expected the beauty to come around to me. Even in the brief time I had met them, I could easily recognise their voices, they sort of spoke of their personalities.

"Look babes, if Carlisle's cool with her and trusts her, so do I" I grinned gently there went my favourite grizzly to my rescue.

"Grr" hearing a stomp and a slam, I assumed Rosalie had walked out on the discussion, brave girl. Not wanting to hear anymore I changed my focus to the night sky. Where the house lay was in the middle of the forest, the canopy above just far enough back as to allow you to view the beautiful night sky. I looked up in awe, so perfect, so sweet, so mesmerising. Back in Italy id been hidden underground, shielded from the light, the hope engulfed by the dark. Sighing I rested my head in my hands, this was a privilege, to gaze upon the starts, something which only happened when I carried out Aro's bidding. Closing my eyes, I attempted to close out all sounds, the arguing from the living room, the calls of the animals from the woods. I just needed to shut myself down and close myself off from this world. The darkness, that was my peace of mind.

Feeling a hand place itself gently on my shoulder I almost jumped out of my skin, the only problem with shutting myself down was that I shut myself off from the world. That my defences were useless, swinging round quickly I looked up into the beautiful brunettes eyes. "Bella" I whispered softly, "I don't think Edward would appreciate you being out here in my company". She seemed to gently shrug before sitting down next to me.

"Im not scared of you" she whispered back, with an obvious air of uncertainty. She was a brave one, I'd give her that, but foolish and with no sense of self preservation. "Besides you looked lonely".

I smiled gently back at her, she was kind. It was easy to see why her mate protected her the way he did. "Thank you but I like my own company, I find peace in it" I murmured back looking back up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it" she pointed out, following my gaze.

"Indeed" I murmured so only our super strong hearing could pick up, "Близо́к локото́к, да не уку́сишь." Bella looked down at me questioningly. Shrugging I lay down and closed my eyes, I was in no mood to explain myself. Hearing her sigh gently and get to her feet to leave I took a deep breath out, I felt much more at ease by myself. By myself I couldn't hurt anybody or bring them down to my level.

"So near yet so far?" a male voice asked me unsure, opening one of my eyes to look at him he continued. "Well, near the elbow, but did not bite… or something to that nature. My Russian really isn't that good, it has been years. But still that was quite deep for you" looking up at Jasper I shrugged.

"You don't know me, so don't judge me" that phrase quoted my entire life. I was tired of people thinking I had no personality, that I was something without feelings, without a conscience. I wasn't happy following Aro's orders, but that was all I ever knew. While ending my life, he also saved it. He had the courage to remove me from harming humans, to treat me like the animal we both knew I was.

"That is quite true" he laughed gently sitting next to me, sighing I closed my eyes again. I never usually got any attention, but today it seemed I was everyone's best friend, despite being their much hated enemy. Laughing to myself softly I listened as Jasper continued, "Erm, you'll be bunking up with me as we only have five rooms. Well bunking without the beds and that stuff"

"I much prefer it outside" I whispered. I hated the confinements of four walls, the suppressing the nature of them.

"Likewise, but you'll get wet outside. Come into the warmth." Smiling broadly, he stretched out his hand to encourage me to come along with him. I bit my lip unsure of how to reach, I had never felt like this before, and I wasn't one for trusting anyone, but especially myself. Jasper obviously feeling my reluctance gave me an encouraging smile. Such warmth and love radiated off of him, so calming and overly sentimental. Sighing softly to myself I stretched out my hand to take his, there was no going back now…

* * *

**K thanks for reading! Remember to review plz!**

**Thanks to the reviews from the last chapter! reading them always makes me want to get straight back into writing the next one! So the more reviews the faster and more frequent i'll write :)**

**This may seem like the chapters are quite short, but i''ve come to the decision im not going to rush this story! im going to treat this one gently haha**

**BTW my OC Corey wont feature that heavily but is there to fill the void as i felt alice needed a mate :)**

**big confessions next chapter!**


	5. Saviour

**Sorry that this chapter took a while for me to write but i had my education to take care of XD**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

His fingers tightened around mine as Jasper silently lead me through the various impeccable rooms and up the great white staircase till we were standing outside an understated pale wooden poor. Reaching out he gently pulled down the Victorian inspired door handle and lead me in. Squeezing my hand one last time, I felt a wave of reassurance hit me as he gently let go.

"My room" he said looking about it as if inspecting to see if it was suitable for my eyes, "well our room now. It's not much but hey… its home after all" he attempted to joke, breaking his cool appearance.

Sighing, I gently walked over to the far corner of the room where a pure white leather sofa was. Sitting down upon it I was surprised at just how comfortable the chair was, it was absorbing, yet still had that air of a slight spring and bounce… expensive, I shuddered. I never had had money at my disposal so the thought of spending it unsettled me. Shaking the stupid idea from my head I studied the room I now found myself in. Much like the sofa, all furniture was a perfect white apart from the many covered book shelves which were the same understated wood. The laminate flooring seemed to reflect this perfectness too with a huge white fluffy rug in the centre. I laughed gently to myself, musing that the rug seemed quite feminine in contrast to Jaspers masculine appearance. Wardrobes, lamps, photographs of jasper around the world, to be honest the room seemed well… perfectly normal… apart from the lack of a bed (which was in truth normal for our kind as what use was a bed when one couldn't sleep?). The only thing which stood out to me was the civil war memorabilia spread across the room, including framed maps, a sword mounded on top of one of the many great bookshelves and painting, which I would have been convinced if I looked closer that one of the characters highly resembled Jasper himself.

Jasper seemingly picked up on my interest in his peculiar taste of memories, "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings, infact I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army before I was turned", he expressed with a sense of pride, causing me to smile gently at him, for the first time relaxing properly around him. I watched as he smiled gently at me, I laughed softly seeing as he physically relaxed around me as I did him. Taking this as a cue to continue he did so,

"But then I met Maria, she turned me when I was just 19 and had me aid her in her creating of a newborn army so she could take up arms in the southern vampire wars. I grew tired of her wicked ways and eventually left. In the 40's I was travelling around North America and came to a small diner. There I found Alice who claimed in the future I'd live under the same roof as them as a brother, and well… here I am" he shrugged smiling half heartedly, he reminded me of an old southern gentleman, the kind that are portrayed as polite, honest men.

"You found your family" I finally whispered, the first form of communication I had had with him in the last ten minutes.

"Indeed, and im glad I did. Though it does get a bit lonely now and then, what with all the lovebirds in this house" he laughed softly as we could both here Emmett downstairs complaining at what Jasper had described. Walking towards me he motioned to the spare seat next to me, "may i?"

"Of course, it's your room" I answered questioningly.

"Our room" he reminded me again as he perched attentively on the edge. I nodded gently in response, something was far too recognizable about him, I could have sworn id seen him before.

"Where were you born?" I asked casually trying to keep up the conversation, aiming it at him and not myself, just how I liked it. Usually my perception of people was quite sharp but Jasper was far too hard to read simply by facial actions. I could describe him as a cold character but from what I had seen of him he was far from it. Here I was the stranger and he was trying to make sure I was welcome. I looked at him a bit more carefully than I would have liked, he reminded me of the marble statues from ancient Greece I had read about, an Adonis. I bit my lip carefully trying to mask the way my thoughts were heading.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844" he replied in a matter of fact manor. I nodded gently agreeing with his every word.

"A baby then" I murmured before realizing it had escaped my lips. Closing my eyes I sighed at my own big mouthed manner, he didn't need to know about me, hell nobody did.

"How come?" he asked purely out of his own burning curiousity, I sighed and continued, it was obvious I was not going to avoid the subject, it was something id have to face at some point in the next couple days.

"Although I only appear to look 17, I was born in 1760. That would make me 252," I shuddered at the thought. Hell I was getting old, and not one of the past 235 years of my transformation had been overly happy. Id been confined all that time as Aro's pet. I growled showing annoyance at my own thoughts, however Jasper didn't seem too shocked, he just nodded acceptingly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened for you to… we you know erm, become one of us?" he looked apologetically at me, as if disappointed in the way he approached the subject, in a weirdly unsettling way I found it rather… cute.

"Well to be honest my story is a bit more complicated than yours. I was born with a gift, a very special but dangerous and monstrous gift. I spent most of my life hiding away from society, trying to protect it in my own way. When I turned 17 I was out shopping one day when some strange men began to follow me. Later on I learned these were the Volturi's members, they had caught wind of me and wished for me to … correspond with them. So hence I was turned and have spent my life under their protection" I picked gently at my fingers as I finished my much abbreviated version, quite relieved at not having to pick my words so carefully any more. There was no need for him to know all the details but I felt I had shared just enough.

"So you're Russian?" he said obviously picking up on the fact I didn't want to speak much longer about the subject.

"Yup" I said popping the P again, "born and raised, well partially raised. I was born in a village just outside Azov, though it has been many years now so I seem to have lost my accent. To be honest I don't really remember much about the place at all." Thinking back all I could remember was the vast forests and our little house. It was a dark wooden hut, just on the edge of the forest; away from society and close enough for me to feed. The house was small but adequate for two women, very drafty and cold. The coldness was vivid in my memory, while my house should have been a place of warmth and love, all I seemed to recall was fear.

"Ah, it must have been beautiful" he smiled at me, I suppose trying to lighten the mood.

"Indeed, a place of such natural beauty. Well, it once was. I fear If I return there I will ruin what I do remember of it" I sighed continuing to study his room… our room.

"That must be hard, but it's perfectly understandable. Your longing is something which overwhelms me" I glanced at him quickly, how could he know? "O erm, I have a gift too", he shrugged, "I can sense peoples feelings, and sometimes be able to manipulate them" O, that made sense now. It would explain the relaxing aura I was getting earlier.

"Manipulate them?" I questioned wanting to know if he had manipulated me.

"O don't worry, you're safe. I only gave you that calming feeling earlier when you almost crushed my hand." I immediately blushed, I had no idea I had been squeezing his hand, I admit I was on edge, but id never do that intentionally.

"Sorry" I whispered staring down at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed. I don't know what frustrated me more, the fact that I was acting out of the normal controlled manner Id perfected over the years or the fact I was acting stupid and silly because of him, just how school girls are often portrayed in classic novels. He seemed to find this behaviour amusing as he struggled to contain a silent laugh. Jumping slightly, I froze as his cool skin touched my own as he leaned over to remove a lock of my white hair from my face. Feeling the pressure of his hand against my cheek I pulled back quickly. As he moved away I took my chance to breathe out again (a stupid human trait I had kept throughout the years). I didn't like being touched, by anyone. The only exceptions I made was Aro as I simply had no choice and Carlisle, but that was down to a trust I find hard to explain. Of course I would let my father figure touch me, it seemed logical, yet deep down it was still risky. It wasn't the fact I hated contact, I wasn't terrified of the touch, the contact from skin to skin, it was quite the opposite. What chilled me to the bone was the thought of the consequences which could take place afterwards. Back when I was human id had some close encounters where someone had touched me causing me to transform, including my own mother. I shuddered at the memory. Id had many lives in my time or close calls, but my mothers was something which I saw as unforgivable.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said, clearly hurt by my reaction to his touch. Here he was trying to be something which no one else had attempted to be and I was ruining it by rejecting him.

"It's not you", I whispered trying to reassure him, "I just don't like being touched. No-one's done it in years, so it was just the shock. I can't explain it but… that wasn't painful for me, like it usually is". I scolded myself; I was making things worse rather than better. Usually when anyone other than my father's touched me, my skin felt like it was burning on my body, that someone had poured molten lava all over me. Whether this was just my subconscious's way of a warning or I had developed this down to experience I had no idea. But there was truth in what I said, his touch, it didn't burn, it just simply took me by surprise and right now this overwhelmed me. What was it about Jasper? All of the other Cullen's didn't have this effect on me, hell, nobody I knew did. So why Jasper? What was special about him? And why the hell was he being so nice to me?

"Why?" I muttered cradling me head in my hands, my thought process seemingly going quicker than his own, it was this quick thinking which was often my demise.

"What?" He asked confused, he was clearly unsettled by my rapid mood swings, something im afraid he'd have to get use to if he was going to live with me.

"Why… Why are you being so… … nice to me? You should hate me! Im the enemy, im nothing to you!" I almost yelled jumping to my feet and pacing the room trying to calm myself down. I was fed up of this confusion; maybe my life in a cage suited me. It was simpler than these feelings I was being overcome by. "I've been here a matter of hours and yet you treat me as if Im close to you"

"You are", he whispered while watching me intently, his face letting nothing show. A perfect poker face, I definitely knew id never play him at that. That caught me off guard, stopping my prowling, I turned to face him. Distress clearly plastered across my face.

"What?" I forced myself to mouth to him; speech was not an option for me anymore. I was bewildered and frustrated at his behaviour towards me, even in the such short space of time we had been together.

"I know we have only just met, but there's something about you. Something which draws me in, I cant really describe it, but its almost as if its telling me to save you", his eyes looked at me pleadingly, searching for some sort of redemption and forgiveness. Hell, he didn't need forgiveness, he hadn't done anything wrong, but save me? What did he know about saving me. I dropped gently to my knee's so my head was cradled in my arms trying to shut out the world. I was so confused. Here Jasper should be acting awkwardly around me, hating me for the wedge id driven into his family, but he wasn't.

**Im passed saving**, I thought to him as all my past sins clouded my mind and I broke down for the first time in years. All my buried emotions finally working their way up to the surface…

* * *

**N'aww dont you just love a bit of jasper love 3 lol**

**Thaks for the reviews, watches and favs! really nice to see people take the time to read my work! definitely encouraging! Keep reviewing please and i'll keep writing away! The more reviews the longer i'll write the chapters and the more drive i'll have to do it!**

**I plan to have the next chapter up by the end of the week latest! Already started mapping it out!**

* * *

**momoXvolturi - I'll definitely try not to loose my drive! thank you for constantly reviewing and following this little story :) really means alot**

**WhitlockFanGirl - Bit of sweet Jasper for you haha next chapter we see the bad boy side ;) thanks for the encouraging reviews!**


	6. Acceptance

_**Sorry this took so long guys :( education has been very time consuming! O well, at least i kept to my once a week promise. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Eventually when I came to I found myself in Carlisle's office, I was on his small dark leather couch cuddled up to his side. Across the room Jasper sat in his desk chair remarkably still, just emotionlessly staring at us. Who could blame the poor fellow after I'd gone crazy on him, he really didn't deserve to suffer from my bi-polar disposition. Heck, no one did. Going to move away I felt Carlisle pull me back down again, so that I lay with my head resting on his damp shirt, I cringed slightly as I began to feel embarrassed. I had no idea how I ended up in this position, it seemed that id just mentally blacked out, Carlisle's shirt hinting at how id been crying. We hadn't sat cuddled like this in years, since the last time he brought me out of one of my emotional fits.

"Its ok angel, just stay still" he muttered while stroking my hair. Carlisle always knew how to calm me. It wasn't the first time id lost control, and hell I dreaded knowing it definitely wouldn't be the last. I sighed settling deeper into him; it didn't hurt like others but I wasn't completely immune to it as I seemed to be to Jasper, only a warm burning sensation would radiate from where we touched. It was uncomfortable but I was more than willing to accept the feeling and comfort as my father tried to sooth me.

"Anna dear, everything is ok, just settle yourself", I relished in his words, but I was far from believing them. I wasn't as naïve as I once was. I knew that only trouble would arise in the future. In my life nothing was ever 'ok' or simple.

"How … did… I… get… here?" I finally managed to form the words, my mind calming itself down just about to manage that. It seemed the only question I could bring up without seeming too awkward.

"Jasper carried you in here to me thinking as I already knew you id be able to help", I nodded gently into his chest as he gave me a reassuring squeeze. Looking up at Jasper he hadn't moved a millimeter, his icy complexion scaring me slightly.

**Shit, it's my fault. If I hadn't touched her she wouldn't be like this. Im useless. She's scared of me. Oh crap argh.** I frowned; he shouldn't be beating himself up about my condition. That was how I saw it, a nasty condition that wouldn't go away as much as I would hope it could. Part of my problem with being the creature I was, was the fact my emotions were highly multiplied, and once they got to a certain stage I couldn't control them anymore, hence my blackout. Well I call it a blackout, it was impossible for vampires to sleep, feint or anything of that kind, but for me my mind would work so hard it numbed everything, it was as if I was awake but not in my body any longer.

**Poor Jasper**, I thought to Carlisle. The last thing Jasper needed was to have my sympathy said aloud so he could hear, or at least t hat's what I thought.

**Don't worry about him, he's strong inside**. Carlisle tried to reason with me, but I wasn't having any of it.

**I can't bear to see him like this Carlisle, it's my fault he's beating himself up**. Even though I tried to reason with myself that I was just caring for him, something deep down was bothering me at how id treated him. He was too nice a person to be toyed around by me.

**Well angel, I don't mean to put any pressure on you, and this would be only if you felt it was right, but, why don't you come clean with him. Tell him the truth behind why you had your moment**. I tensed under Carlisle's grasp, looking at Jasper his jaw twitched as if he was affected so intently by me. That was one thing I was grateful for, while the Cullen boy Edward would constantly hear the mind at work I could conveniently turn it on and off, and right now I was too cowardly and scared to see what Jasper was truly thinking about.

**I'd scare him away,** I simply reasoned, more to myself than to my father.

**Like I said Anna, he is a strong man. Somehow he feels attached to you, so I don't think he'd run, he likes you too much for that.** Carlisle looked apologizing at me, obviously reconsidering what he had said and feeling he may have insulted me, I held back a soft smile as I stayed serious.

**But Carlisle he doesn't know me, he's only ever spent twenty minutes with me**.

**Sometimes Anna that can be enough,** I slowly slipped my feet out from underneath me and onto the beautiful emerald carpet, getting ready to sit up by myself without Carlisle's help.

**Like love at first sight?** I mused; love at first sight was something I wasn't a strong believer in. I believed someone fell in love with your personality, not something you could tell at first. I was definitely proof that there was more behind an appearance, something which people could be sorry to ever meet.

**Yes, like that I suppose.** I looked at Carlisle rather amused; he was sitting there with the broadest grin I had ever seen him give.

**What?! I fell in love with Esme in a much shorter time than that. I just looked at her and knew she was the one for me. You forget Anna that we are destined to meet our mates, you can fight it, but if you feel that connection too then you will have to give in eventually. Your mate is the one who draws that last bit of humanity out of you, the one who will stay with you for eternity. I cant describe the feeling love, but your mate is like the second part of your soul. Your reason for living. Somehow i feel Jasper is developing this connection with you.** I growled gently. Damn Carlisle! He was always right or at least made sense, it was rather frustrating how one man could seem so perfect at times. Looking back up at Jasper I watched as his stare intensified unsure of how to act.

**Carlisle, he could touch me, and it didn't hurt, infact I liked it. It scared me; that was probably what started me off on shutting down**. I tried to get back to being serious. For me this was something big, well huge. The fact was I liked being alone, my body rejected company, yet I craved Jasper in such a sort amount of time, I growled again, frustrated at my own thoughts.

**Well my precious child, it sounds like me like you feel something towards him too.** Carlisle laughed gently.

**Maybe**, I finally admitted.

**Tell him Anna, you won't know whether he can deal with it or not if you don't give him the chance. You were always one to worry about others far more than yourself**; Carlisle grinned and lent over to kiss the top of my head. It was so frustrating just how much sense he spoke. I growled again showing a tiny bit of a hissy fit. By this point Jasper was looking in pain, he was testing his self restraint as hard as possible not to leave his seat. I shook my head lightly and felt it was about time I came clean with him. Time I explained this series of unfortunate events.

Getting to my feet I walked over to stand in front of Jasper, "come" I beckoned as I left Carlisle's study and headed out the front door, Jasper followed right on my heels. He seemed nervous, I seemed nervous; urgh could the time pass any quicker. I thought for vampires time was ment to pass quickly, but right now the time was dragging by. As we reached outside he turned to look at me, confusion plastered across his perfect face.

"I need to explain myself to you, but not here" I looked at him in a slightly pleading way, praying he wouldn't want me to say any more. His siblings hated me enough already without me declaring that I don't want to talk around them. He briefly nodded before heading off into the forest with me close on his heels; he knew exactly where he was taking me. After a few seconds he broke into our trademark run, dodging the trees easily. He was fast, well faster than me anyway; he noticed this and slowed down slightly so I didn't strain to keep his pace. Ten minutes later he came to an abrupt halt, we now found ourselves in a meadow, surrounded by beautiful pine tree's. Wild flowers grew up through the grass breaking the view of an endless green sea. Jasper sighed slightly to himself before sitting on the one boulder than randomly lay in the middle of the field; he patiently waited for me to start.

"I… I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" I finally built up the courage to say.

"Why would you be sorry? You did nothing wrong", he replied after a moments reflection.

"No, I know I did nothing wrong, but it was still inappropriate to act the way I did," I bit my lip nervous, "You see, I can't help my behaviour like that. Its natural a part of who I am; and I'd do anything to stop it. But I can't." I rambled, far unlike my usual behaviour. Something about him made me nervous, made me act like a giddy school girl.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Hell, im not like you Jasper, im not like any of your family, Im a murder, an ice cold wolf." I was irritated for no reason other than my own behaviour.

"Don't be silly darling, you're not" … darling. To say it took me by shock was a bit of an understatement, id never been called that before, but I somewhat liked it. Maybe only because it was Jasper who said it, automatically I went on the defence.

"Fuck it Jasper! I am a wolf, literally" I knelt over, clutching my legs, trying to fight back my emotions, they weren't needed now. Hell they were never needed, but loosing control now would solve nothing; getting a hold of myself again I straightened up.

"How?" He questioned somewhat stupidly, but the news he had just received was not what one found out on a day to day basis.

"You have your "special gift", I have mine", I explained trying to think of an understandable explanation.

"But that would mean in everyday life, you were, well… you know"

"Just spit it out", It annoyed me how he couldn't just say aloud what I was, that it either offended him or he was trying to protect my feelings. One way or another one of us could have caused harm for the other.

"You were a wolf", he finally said straight out, looking deep into my eyes as if searching for the truth.

"A were-wolf" I corrected breaking our eye contact. It pained me to say what I was. I was a monster and by telling him it gave him a chance to run, to save himself from the impurity that I was.

"How come you're a vampire then?" He asked curiously. Run… just run I thought to myself. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have to cope with the hell and curse I was bringing upon him.

"one word… Volturi" I whispered.

"ahh… so erm, how much of a wolf are you?" He nodded in acceptance, as if it all became clear now to him, about how Carlisle knew me, why I came from them, why I could be trusted to a certain extent.

"I can shape shift into one, usually I can control this, but now and then I let my emotions get the better of me. Erm… its like my emotions are multiplied by a hundred, hence why I seem a bit bi-polar at times. I loose my temper easily and I don't mean it, I really don't. But some times I just black out. It comes in different forms for different emotions, and takes different lengths of times to come out of it."

"o… erm… well have any super cool side effects?" he nodded again, far too accepting. I smiled at this last comment. It made me laugh, lightening up the subject and allowing me to relax to a certain extent.

"Haha well… I don't have your nasty red or amber eyes", I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner and grinned knowing mine were bright blue, a very rare occurrence. "And I can communicate with my mind to others of my form. When I was a were-wolf it was to them, but now im a vampire I can communicate with other vampires. You know erm read minds, talk back through our link and keep others out of mine. Something Edwards not too happy about" I grinned to myself, even though I didn't want the Cullen's as enemies annoying Edward did cheer me up somewhat. Mr. Perfect got on my nerves.

"This explains why alice never saw you coming", Jasper added as if saying a matter of fact.

"Yup, my little wolfie nature blocked her out" I shrugged. It was a side effect but it did come in awfully handy at times.

"So earlier, what happened?"

"Im sorry about that, I got confused and started stressing myself out. My body shuts down as to protect itself" Back to the subject I was ashamed of, I really didn't know what had overcome me, I was just shocked and scared. A feeling I hadn't felt in a while, while being with the Volturi It was as if I had switched myself off to the world.

"O that makes sense, im sorry about earlier too. It's my fault you got to that stage, I shouldn't of touched you either." He looked pained at the subject too.

"Please don't think like that. Im my own worst enemy Carlisle says. As for the touching, I don't know how to explain it." "When I was human I use to react to touch if I was at a certain emotional stage, in the end I sort of just picked up fearing being touched. This has followed me around and just gotten worse with time. Instead of a touch I feel a pain, a burn that feels like my skin is on fire, but you, you were different"

"Different?" he looked deep into my eyes again, searching. Yes, constantly trying to search my soul.

"You didn't hurt me; it just felt like flesh on flesh. That was sort of what freaked me out into my little breakdown earlier. No one apart from Carlisle has touched me in 250 odd years where I haven't wanted to escape. You're different Jasper and that's what scares me".

Jasper got to his feet and walked over to me, reaching out he hesitated as if asking my permission to continue. I sighed and gently nodded, preparing myself. Mind over matter, that's all I needed to do. Softly Jasper placed his hands onto my hips, as if to steady me. I bit my lip ready to flinch at the pain, but it wasn't there, only the burning desire for him to press slightly harder against me.

"Can I?" he asked again. Unsure of what he wanted I nodded anyway, somehow I felt that whatever Jasper did to me wouldn't hurt. I watched him intently, my eyes slightly too wide as he lent forward and kissed me softly. I stood frozen to the spot unsure of how to act, it was warm and something felt as if it was binding me too him. As if what Carlisle said was true, that we were designed to be together, breaking our kiss he pulled back and looked deep into my eyes, "Anna, thank you for telling me that but darling, I don't care what you are, you're mine and damn it, I'll fight to make sure it stays that way" I sighed, something about him settled me. Leaning forward, I rested against his chest. This was where I belonged, or at least it felt like it for now.

* * *

**_There you go! another chapter done and dusted. Im going to say from now on i will release one chapter a week on mondays however i may spoil you now and then and throw the odd chapter extra in ;)_**

**_Cant believe i've finally got to the stage where Anna and Jasper have discovered each other :') now the story line can finally take off! If you have anything you want to see please let me know so i can try to encorporate it!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! more reviews mean fast the chapters get posted!_**

**_thanks for reading!_**


	7. Reality

_**I apologise for this being late by a day and the fact that its alot shorter but i've been rather ill the last couple days, sat at my computer yesterday and fell straight to sleep, so came up with this today. Rather than rushing a chapter i thought id split what i planned to write into two to give you a mini chapter!**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

"Anna, thank you for telling me that but darling, I don't care what you are, you're mine and damn it, I'll fight to make sure it stays that way" I sighed, something about him settled me. Leaning forward, I rested against his chest. This was where I belonged, or at least it felt like it for now.

* * *

Jasper… I sighed. He was indescribable, but somehow I didn't need to describe him. He felt like the one, and from what he'd shown me, I was the one for him. I grinned stupidly to myself as my face continued to press against his chest. He seemed to laugh too, feeling me against him and probably feeling my over whelming emotion engulf him. I was happy in his arms, it was reassuring, it was so perfect.

"Im so glad…" he smiled nervously, causing me to look up at him in confusion, his statement needing to be finished off to please me.

"Why?" I blurted out; everything about him intrigued me far much more that I felt it should. I needed to hear his answer, I needed it to complete me, to make me realize that this wasn't just something out of a fantasy romance.

"Because darling, I didn't know if you'd have the same feelings for me that I do for you. I was scared that id moved too fast, and well… chased you away" I frowned at his pained expression. It burnt right through to my cold heart. I bit my lip gently, I wasn't the best for words and I never had been, whether that had been my hate for people through my childhood or my isolation as a vamp would be anyone's guess. Unknowing of what to do I lifted my hand and gently placed it on his cheek, it was cold, well I knew it would be cold yet now, a slight warmth swept through our connection and straight to my heart. The feeling was uplifting. Something I had never felt before.

"Shhh" I whispered, forcing myself to smile. "Jasper, im not easy to love, I have chronic mood swings, Im complex. I just don't want you to get hurt". He looked up deep into my eyes before resting his forehead against mine.

"We'll get through anything. I'll stand by you forever." I bit my lip again gently, trying to overcome my feeling of wanting to run from this strange emotion. But for once I wasn't going to. I'd face this head on. I nodded gently and suppressed a chuckle at how strange this progress of events had taken place.

"You don't hang around do you?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"To be honest, I've never felt this way before. As soon as I saw you at the diner, I felt my spirit pull towards you. At home I tried to keep my distance. Your feelings, they overwhelmed me. You were so timid, so afraid, so… breakable. When we went to my room I couldn't help it. Fighting this attraction was killing me. It was as if destiny had demanded we be together." He laughed gently to himself, his handsome features breaking from the serious expression he'd been wearing. "Im not usually this mushy", I couldn't help but laugh from more emotions than I could imagine. I'd found him. Somehow I'd found my mate in a world that only repulsed me, and here he was. Finally somehow standing before me, accepting and completing me. Taking my hands into his again, a serious expression spread across his face. "Im serious though. I will remain by your side forever." He squeezed them gently before looking at me nervously, as if wanting to say something more.

"We'd better get back" I muttered, breaking away from him.

* * *

I shook my head violently as I pushed away from him, he stood facing me, confusion and hurt plastered across his face. I'd been day dreaming while leaning against him, proving I was definitely more of a romantic than I gave myself credit for, but still this was too fast for me. He didn't need me, I'd only hurt him like I was already doing so by pushing him away. I had to fight my feelings, to fight this… bond I felt for him.

"Im sorry" I mouthed as I backed away from him. I needed space; I needed to get away from him. Aro should never have sent me; this was to torture me more than the Cullen's. To break me anyway he could. My feet began to speed up as I turned and legged it as fast as I could into the forest, one foot placing itself gracefully in front of the other as I sped up, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. It was relieving the more I ran, the distance releasing me from the constraints of my feelings. The quicker I moved the more freedom overcoming me. I needed to be quicker still, I needed to transform. Over the years I had learnt to control my change. Due to my change to vampire it was now fully controllable, just another form for me to move about in it, yet I still found some comfort in it. My teeth able to snap much harder than when I was in my frail human form.

Leaping into the air I felt as my legs began to snap the bones, shape shifting into my beautiful white paws, the ice tinted hair covering my body. My muzzle growing from my crying face, landing on the ground again I pushed away into my new stride, my form as a wolf passing through the forest as if this was my natural home.

After about ten minutes it began to dawn on me I had no clue of where I was going. I was lost and unsure of how to find my way back… both emotionally and psychically. I spun around, searching for some hint of life amongst the moss covered trees, but I found nothing. I was alone. Just how I liked it, nobody could be hurt while being surrounded by me. They were safe… I was safe. Sighing I lay down, resting my wolfs head across my silky white paws. This was my way of having peace, to be left where I could relax in my own form, alone and safe. Hearing a twig snap, I raised my head and looked around. My sense weren't as sharp in this form, at least my sight wasn't. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary until it hit me, the stench of shape shifter.

Looking at me through the trees was another in the shape of a wolf, its eyes glaring at me. Its muzzle pulled into a threatening growl, it seemed I wasn't welcome here either…

* * *

_**Well guys there you go! thought id throw a bit of a curveball in.**_

_**Not as long as my usual chapters but as i said earlier, this is a mini one to tide you over till i recover :) **_

_**Next chapter is back to normal lenth and back up next monday! Might even extend it so you get an extra long one as an apology!**_

_**KK please review! is what keeps me writing - i always love to read any ideas you may have and i'll see if i can incorporate them! x**_


	8. Rescued

_**Whoop another chapter up on the deadline! enjoy :)**_

* * *

They were safe… I was safe. Sighing I lay down, resting my wolfs head across my silky white paws. This was my way of having peace, to be left where I could relax in my own form, alone and safe. Hearing a twig snap, I raised my head and looked around. My sense weren't as sharp in this form, at least my sight wasn't. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary until it hit me, the stench of shape shifter.

Looking at me through the trees was another in the shape of a wolf, its eyes glaring at me. Its muzzle pulled into a threatening growl, it seemed I wasn't welcome here either…

* * *

I sprung to my feet, shocked at my discovery. I hadn't expected anything like that to be here in the forest with me, so it obviously took me by surprise. I must have looked like a rabbit in the headlights as I refused to move and simply stood frozen to the spot, the hair on the back of my neck standing up straight. My company growled at me and simply took a step closer to which I raised my lip, showing my sharp teeth, holding back a growl. Just because I was smaller than him didn't mean I couldn't kick his arse, and hell, if I ment it he would sure know about it. I was in no mood to be a push over today.

**Stay back**, I finally growled trying to assert my own form of dominance. He was getting too close for my comfort. Choosing to ignore me I watched as a large brown wolf stepped from the darkness. His eyes burning holes into the soul I would have had if I was still human. Refusing to back down to him, I stood tall and strong, squaring myself up ready to fight if need be. He simply paced back and forward in front of me, refusing to remove his eyes from where I stood, distrusting for obvious reasons. I rolled my eyes slightly, his presence was obnoxious, as if he didn't respect who I was, from just that and his pure size it was clear to see he was the brute strength and not the brains of the operation. I stretched my paws out in anticipation, feeling my claws rake through the dirt, it had been a while since I had been in this form, since I had to fight as the monster I was. I watched him intently as he paced back and forth, as if deciding on a way to act appropriately.

**Stay out of my thoughts bitch**, he snarled, swinging round to face me. Obviously shocked at how I was reading him like a book. I was slightly peeved to say the least at how he had addressed me.

**It's not my problem you are screaming your thoughts out**, I snarled back. His manners were plain disgusting, back in my day a man would treat a woman with respect, but here he was calling me a bitch. The name of a common dog. Well believe me runt, this bitch could bite just as bad as he could.

**Vampire scum**, he said taking a step closer. That was low, very low, but in a way I was glad he recognised what I was, showed he had somewhat of intelligence at least. I smiled quickly at my own joke. Male dogs were not known for their intelligence, but maybe they had evolved.

**I don't deny it**, I simply sighed, for once removing my gaze off him and glaring at the floor. I was tired of all these sudden events taking place, I just wanted peace and to be allowed to rest. Everything from today was going around and around in my mind, all the events including Jasper, and now this encounter was forcing me to snap back to reality.

**I've warned your kind before, stay off our land blood sucker**. He was just about to step one step closer to me when a masculine voice shouted loud across the field.

"Get away from my mate you damned dog". Jasper, I sighed. Trust my knight in shinning armour to appear, but seriously… his mate? After what I'd just done to him I didn't expect to him to even acknowledge me. I whipped my head around to gaze at him as he ran at vampire speed to stand next to my side, "She is not on your land, so back off Paul". His stance was protective of me, as if he truly cared for me. I sighed slightly before returning my attention back to this Paul, adding a growl for effect.

**Fucking Cullen**, he growled before sinking back into the trees and disappearing. We both remained silent for a moment, as if to make sure he wouldn't come back, sniffing the air I relaxed slightly, the stench of wet dog was fading. Unsure of how to act next I simply sat down, staring at the floor, too ashamed to look at Jasper. I'd treated him horribly, yet I only did it to protect him. We were moving so fast, too fast. In the space of the day he'd declared he loved me, and now that I was his mate even though he hardly knew me.

"Anna", he sighed stretching out his hand to stroke my head. As if I was a puppy he was disappointed in but couldn't help himself in making a fuss of. If anyone else had done it I would have found it insulting, but something about the way jasper did it relaxed me. Whether it was what he was doing or just the fact that his skin was touching mine I could not say. "What will I do with you" he laughed gently before placing a kiss on my head. I looked up at him questioningly, disturbed by the way he didn't find me revolting. I was in the form of his natural enemy and yet here he was kissing me and acting as if I hadn't just refused him. He grimaced picking up on my disappointment, shock, yet hope? "Stop winding yourself up, I don't care how often you push me away, I'll just come back. Im in this for the long haul, whether it hurts or not" he argued with me, giving me that slanted smile he had perfected, the essence of the southern gentleman in him coming through. He definitely sounded as if he had made up his mind. Damn stubborn men, I cursed to myself chuckling gently for the first time in a while.

What Carlisle had said was true; it was torture fighting this bond we had developed between us. Even if I didn't know him, this electric current that flowed through me only appeared when he was around, it was mesmerizing. Sighing to myself, I swallowed my pride and nuzzled him gently on his arm as a way of apology, my head being level with his shoulders. I wasn't the biggest of wolves but I was certainly fiercer than they gave me credit for. But here I was soppily nudging him in apology. Laughing aloud Jasper went back to methodically stroking my head, my ears consequently lying flat on the back of my head in pleasure, a common trait of a house trained pet.

"Apology accepted" he grinned wide. That smile was something which could easily draw anyone in, yet it was mine. Part of me was selfishly very pleased about that while the other part of me still wanted to run away though. Moving his hand across my cheek and under my muzzle, he turned my head so I was looking up at him, "how about you change back and we go home together now?" Home… together… it sounded so perfect, but my gaze quickly dropped to the floor. I couldn't change back, upon transforming my clothes had disintegrated, leaving me standing naked. It was too embarrassing to change back; I wasn't ready for him to see me like that yet.

**I cant … my clothes…** I finally managed to send across to him through thought speak. He instantly burst out in hysterics before remembering his place and tried to hold them back, "im sorry darlin', I didn't think of it like that". If I had been human I would have currently been blushing the colour of a tomato, but as it was I simply stared at the floor, praying it would engulf me and save me from the torment. "O darlin', I promise I won't laugh any more. Let's go home and then you can transform back, in the safety of our own room" I nodded slowly, refusing to make eye contact with him, too embarrassed to say anything to him.

* * *

As I slowly stepped out of the bathroom fresh from my shower, I found Jasper lying back on his sofa; his eyes closed listening to music from the stereo. I frowned hearing the new song begin, it was one truly close to my heart.

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

"Anna darlin'?" I snapped back to realise Jasper was now sitting up looking at me worried, I'd been careless with my emotions around him, worrying him for no apparent reason.

"Johnny Cash" I simply replied, perching on the sofa next to him, trying to distract him from his obvious concern, "I remember when this was released". He nodded, before hugging me tight, picking up on what I truly wanted, as if he was the mind reader and not myself.

"Shh" he whispered into my hair, as if consoling us both. We were both alone in the world and regretted our actions; maybe we did deserve to be together. "Promise me something darlin'?" I said out of the blue once I had settled down somewhat.

"Hmm?" I mused, leaning back into the sofa, wrapping my thick black cardigan around me.

"Don't try to protect me again" I looked at him somewhat shocked. Unsure of how he had come to that connection. "Back when you pushed me away, your emotions gave up your true intentions. You can't hide them from me," he grinned stroking me cheek.

I sighed somewhat before nodding, "sure… and thanks". Maybe relying on someone for a change was something I could become use to. Jasper was my release to a certain extent, my light at the end of the tunnel? I shook my head and rested against him, I was beginning to sound far too cheesy for my own liking…

* * *

_**So there you go! please review! really spurs me on to post more often :)**_  
_**thanks to all those that continuously read this story!** _

**_Next chapter: they start to get on with life in Forks and anna's first day of school ;) a really long chapter i promise at least 3,000 words! the more reviews and favs/watches the faster it'll be up! _**

**_Momo out! x_**


	9. AN

A/N Hey people, I want to thank you all for reading this work and trying to keep up with it! But I would like to announce that I have come to the decision to rewrite it!

You can now find it under the name of "Blood Stained Saviour" - When Bella and Edward need a hero it comes in the most unlikely form - Anna was a werewolf turned vampire, she is treated as the pet of the Volturi used for nothing but destruction, now when given a chance can she find redeption and love with the Cullens? Includes Addiction, marriage, heartache and divorce- the cullens never saw her coming to change their world OcxJasper

I have decided to change the story line slightly and adapt it to a different situation after having a period of being ill and rereading all the books. I really think this will be a lot more intriguing and hope you will enjoy!

So thank you all for reading this and I hope you will read the rewritten improved version


End file.
